She Will Be Loved
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: Just a one-shot.


**She Will Be Loved**

* * *

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
she had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
she always belonged to someone else_

Gabriella Montez was not your ordinary 18 year old girl. You see when she was from age 12 to 15 her family had a lot of problems. She didn't like talking about it much. The only one outside the family that new about it was her best guy friend Troy Bolton. All that went down still gets to her. When she was 13 her mom used to say she was a 30 year old trapped in a 13 year old body. She was wise beyond her years. It scared her dad to death.

You see it used to be just her, her mom and dad, and her two little sisters. She was the oldest then came her 19 month younger little sister Isabella, then, after that came her 7 year younger sister Annabella. When she was about 12 her brother moved in and that's when all hell broke lose. Her brother was 3 years older then her. His name was Jacob.

You see the story with him is very long and complicated. Her father wanted something her mother wouldn't give him. So he went to her brothers' mother. Two years later her dad and her mom got together then a year later she was born. But more problems have occurred then just that thou.

But know she is 18 and that was then. Jacob is now 21, Isabella is now 16, and Annabella is now 11. She was in collage and loved it because it got her away from her screwed up life.

Her problem right now is she still depressed from all the stuff that's happened from when she was 12 all the way to age 15. She has done told herself she wasn't getting married when she got older. If she wanted kids she told her mom she could adopted. Those kids needs home too! Her mom gave up on trying to make her change her mind, however, her grandma never did. She would always say she would find love someday but Gabriella never would believe her.

She had just waked up and was greeted with the bluest eyes that only belonged to her best friend Troy Bolton.

"Good morning Miss Gabriella."

"Good morning Mr. Troy. I have a question."

"And what is that?"

"How did you get in here?"

"I picked your lock since you won't give me an extra key."

"Why did you come in here?"

"I heard you crying and yelling in your sleep so I got worried."

"Oh okay thank you."

"Don't worry you would have done the same for me but your welcome."

_I drove for miles and miles  
and wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

"Gabriella one of my friends asks me to see if you wanted to go out with them."

"Which one?"

"Ryan."

"I don't think so."

"Why won't you go on one date? I know you said you wouldn't get married but that doesn't mean you don't have to give up dating."

"Yea but dating leads to love, and love leads to marriage, then that leads to divorce, and that leads to broken heart. Look what my parents went through, they almost got a divorce."

"Okay I'll tell him you said no."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Okay I can tell something is on your mind. What is it?"

"Its just do you think you'll ever find love?"

"No I've lost my faith in love."

"Okay."

"What's with the question?"

"Well what if I said I new someone who was madly in love with you?"

"I don't know I'd have to think about it. Mostly it has to depend on the guy and what he's like."

"okay."

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

Troy was standing outside one day and saw a girl crying on the sidewalk and in the rain. She looked familure so he got a closer look. It was Gabriella.

He looked at her with a worried look and said, "Gabriella, are you okay?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't feel important anymore."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know it's just I don't feel loved anymore."

"You said you didn't want to fall in love?"

"Cause I already am in love and that scares me."

"Why does it scare you?"

"I don't want my heart broken like I know is going to happen."

"Well how is it you think you're in love with?"

"You." She bumbled were he could barely here her.

He started smiling at that.

"I like you too."

"Really?"

"No I don't like you."

"You don't?" She asks a little sad.

"Yea. Wanna know why?"

"I guess."

"I don't like you because I love you." And with that they leaned in kissed each other.

"Wow."

"I've wanted to do that for so long. Gabby?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes I'd love to."

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
it doesn't matter anymore_

Troy got woke up to crying early in the morning.

"Gabby, baby what's wrong?"

"Dad just called and said mom was in the hospital."

"Oh come here, shhh its okay we can go visit her right now if you want."

"Really but you don't like going outside this early in the morning."

"I know but this is important to you and me. I can put me to the side for as long as you need me to cause I know you would the same for me."

"Thank you; you're the best boyfriend ever."

"I've got a question for you but it can wait till later."

"Okay, can we just go see my mom?"

"Yea come on and you never told me what happened."

"She had a heart attack."

"Oh come on I'll try to get you there fast."

"Thank you I knew there was a reason I keep you around."

"Well your welcome and I try my best."

"Okay, well were here."

"Yep we are."

"Dad how is she?"

"She's fine but she went into a comma."

"No she can't be!"

"I'm sorry but she is."

"Wait, where's Isabella and Annabella?"

"There in your mom's room."

"There to young to go through this."

"I know but they won't have it any other way."

"Okay but can me and Troy go in her room?"

"Yea I'll come with you."

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
its compromise that moves us along, yeah  
my heart is full and my door's always open  
you can come anytime you want_

They just got into the room. They saw her two sisters' toghter crying. Gabriella looked at her sisters with a sad smile.

"Gabby I didn't think yall would be here till later on." Said her sister Isabella.

"Well we did so how is she doing?"

"Not so good they don't think she'll make it." Said Annabella with tears in her eyes.

"I've got an idea." Troy said like a boy on the best day ever.

"What is it and do you think it will work?" Asks Gabriella desperate.

"I hope it does but I need the help of Isabella, Annabella, and your dad."

"Okay."

Troy got them and told them his plan. When they were done Annabella ask, "Do you think it will work?"

"I sure hope so or were screwed." Said Isabella.

"Are we ready?"

"Yep."

They go back in the room and Troy sits by Gabriella.

"Gabby remember that question I said I had to ask you?"

"Yea."

"Can I ask you know?"

"I guess."

"Okay, Gabriella Montez will you marry me?"

Gabriella was shocked by this, but what caught her eye was when her moms' eyes opened.

Troy looked up with a smile and said, "I new it work."

"So you really don't want to marry me?"

"No Gabby that really was my question earlier you just have to answer it."

"My answer to it is yes."

They were both smiling at each other like crazy after that.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Troy couldn't find his wife Gabriella for the life of him. Then it danged on him she is in her car. So that's were he went.

"Gabriella what are you doing out here?"

"To think some things through."

"What are you thinking about?"

"My mom and how she died."

"Gabby I know that's not the only thing bugging you."

"How do you know that?"

"Cause you told me goodbye means nothing to you, it just means it'll be awhile before you see each other."

"You listen to well."

"So now please tell me what's wrong."

"You'll hate me for it."

"No I won't you just need to tell me."

"Fine Troy promise you won't hate me."

"I promise Gabby you can always count on that."

"Okay Troy, I'm pregnant."

"Gabby that's great. Why would you think I'd hate you for it? It takes two to make one."

"I know but you didn't say anything about wanting one."

"I'd have over a hundred as long as there mother is you."

"I take it your happy."

"Happy, I'm over joyed cause your making me a father."

"Good I'm glad you're happy cause I am to."

"Good you need to be. I am to."

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_


End file.
